Defying Gravity
by HappyPastel
Summary: I'm not a paranormal entity. I'm not a relative of Bill Cipher. I'm not a demon. I'm not a vampire. I'm not a succubus. I'm not a soul eater. I'm River Jayne Ab-r. Sorry, I can't remember my last name. My mother wrote me a note before she died when I was three but the last part of my name was smudged so all I could make out was the Ab and R. This is my story of Gravity Falls.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on, just stay with me." Wendy pulled my arm, making me follow her to her house. Since she was my cousin, I really didn't mind staying with her at all. Spending the summer holiday with her would be fun since we were both the type who loved adventure and hated wearing make-up or girly things.

"Okay, fine. But don't go blaming me when things get broken." I just shrugged and allowed her to drag me to wherever we were going. After about 10 minutes, we arrived outside an old cavern type thing, just like a tacky tourist souvenir shop, called the 'Mystery Hack'. "Mystery Hack? Why's it called that?"

"The 'S' fell off again. And now I have to fix it again." Wendy sighed, accidentally getting her hand caught in my hair. "Oh, uh... Sorry..? I'll get Mabel to help us. Just try and follow me, okay?" I nodded and tried not to face-plant the floor whilst walking. Trying to get up to the door of the Mystery Shack was a huge problem, too, since there was a few steps we had to get up. "Mabel, I need some help!" Wendy pulled me into the building, making me hit my head on the door frame in the process.

"Ow! Wendy, stop making me slam into things-! Again, Wendy! Stop!" I tried to remove her hand from my hair but it did't work. "Mabel, whoever you are. Help me, please!" Pulling Wendy's arm to try and free myself, I pleaded for Mabel to just come and help me become separated from Wendy.

"Hi, Wendy." A male's voice echoed through the building, just about reaching me. He sounded about 12 or 13, possibly even 14. By the sounds of it, he didn't notice me basically sitting on the floor.

"Whaddup, Dipster. This is my cousin, River. River, this is Dipper." Standing up properly, I finally got a good look at his face. Unusual name, but anyway. He looked about my age and had brown eyes to match his hair.

"Yo." I lifted up my hand then put it back to it's respective place besides me. Dipper looked at me for a few seconds but snapped out of whatever daze he was in and lifted his hand up in response to my greeting.

"Hi, River..." He trailed off, staring at me again. One single female voice was heard from the stairs followed by thudding from the same direction. I'm just gonna assume that it was Mabel either running or falling down the stairs.

* * *

After 20 minutes, Wendy's hand was finally free from the prison that was called my hair. Of course, it was a nice feeling not having to crouch down to Wendy's waist height so that was a plus. Dipper tried to help but got himself in a tangled blushing mess for some reason. Maybe he liked Wendy or something. Eh, God only knows. And Dipper. God and Dipper only know. Okay, I'll carry on with the story, sorry. Mabel and Dipper (well, just Mabel really) announced to me that they were twins. And, an argument started because Mabel said that she was the older one. That used to happen when I was younger, too. I swear, at one point, me and my older brother argued over a pen lid. I know, pathetic. Shut up, don't judge me. Dipper then spent the rest of the time I was there staring at me and Wendy. This child is weird. And cute. Weirdly cute. I'm doing it again. I should just stop before people track me down and murder me. Continuing with the story, Mabel decided to invite me to stay over for a sleepover with her friends, Candy and Grenda. I'd never heard of names like that for girls but I'm not from Gravity Falls so how should I know what common names are around here? Honestly, I have no idea what's going on in my mind 99.9% of the time. But, I wish I did. Maybe I'd understand myself and my emotions a bit more if I did. But. Ranting won't really help me in anyway. I agreed to staying over just to attempt at making some new friends.

"Let's just hope that you don't turn out to be another Mabel like the other two are." Dipper folded his arms and stood next to me, glancing at me, then at Mabel as if he was being cautious of my every movements. He was acting like I was some kind of demon or monster. Yeah, I heard that there's a lot, I repeat a LOT, of paranormal activity in Gravity Falls but I'm sure that I'm not one of the paranormal entities like that Bill Cipher guy or whoever Wendy mentioned whilst dragging me here. Fun times. Living here should be fun. I know it will be.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahn-nyong-ha-se-yo! **[Hi!]** " Candy greeted. Since I spoke a little bit of Korean, I replied to her in the language. This shocked her at first but she soon got over it and smiled at me.

"Ahn-nyong-ha-se-yo! Jeo-nun han-kook-o-rul jo-gum-bah-ke mo-tahm-ni-da. Jwe-song-hahm-nida. **[Hi. I only speak a little Korean. I'm sorry.]** " My pronunciation was a bit off but she seemed to understand what I was saying and just nodded.

"Yong-o-rul hahl-jool a-se-yo? **[Do you speak English?]** " She asked me. The obvious answer was yes because I made friends with Dipper and Mabel because of it. So, yeah.

"Neh. **[Yes.]** " I replied, just not really caring about what the others were doing. "Yes, I do. Hello."

"Oh, hello River. Nice to meet you." Candy and I stared at each other before uncontrollably laughing from how stupid we both looked. Dipper was the only person I could see and he looked slightly confused by what I was doing. From what I knew, he didn't know the Korean language so he would have no clue as to what we were speaking about. Nor did I mind him not knowing. I didn't speak that much Korean anyway as I told Candy. Only simple 'Survival Phrases' like yes, no, thank you, please and whatever else. Basic pronunciation practice on simple words. Mabel patted me on the back just in case I started coughing and my lungs suddenly appeared in my hands. Sorry for that mental image. It's a bit graphic but that's why it's rated T. For Teens. Not squeamish ones at that. Anyway, sorry. Let's continue with this story.

* * *

Dipper was sitting on his bed with an old laptop, trying to type in the password but failing miserably. Of course he was. He probably wasn't doing it right. Just like what my brother used to do. There was always a constant persistent beeping sound after each one of Dipper's multiple failed attempts of inputting the password into the partially broken and rusty laptop. The sixteenth time, Dipper grunted and pushed the laptop off his lap and onto his bed as if he was giving up on trying to open the laptop's secrets. (This is not based off the episode where Mabel makes the Glove Story puppet show. It's just inspired off it.)

"I give up with this stupid thing!" Dipper yelled, throwing himself back onto his bed and sighing, closing his eyes to try and hide the burning frustration shown in his eyes. However, it wasn't helping the situation at hand since no one was progressing anywhere in what they were doing whatsoever. Not at all. From what I've gathered so far, Dipper is rather determined and strong-willed but is one to give up when things get too complicated. A strange personality he has but I'll learn and live to deal with it because I'm going to be here for the next summer.

"A'ight. Move over, Dipper." I stood up and walked over to Dipper's bed, leaving Mabel, Candy and Grenda to their own thing so that I could help Dipper with his password problem. "Dipper, you're not doing it right, bud. The password has a capital J and a capital S. You've just been putting journals in full lower case in there when you're not supposed to." I typed in the password the way I said it and, guess what? It worked. Dipper was so surprised that he just hugged me tightly and sighed in relief now that he didn't have to go through the stress of repeating the previous process for another 20 or so times.

"Thank you for saving me from eating my shirt again." He smiled, not showing any signs of letting me go. Awkwardly, I rubbed his back and just hoped for the best. By best, I meant hoped that he'd let go of me and stop cutting off the circulation in my lower body.

"Why do you eat your shirt? Just an automatic habit? Anyway, could you let go of me? All my lower body has had it's circulation cut off." After hearing that, Dipper let go as if he was really embarrassed with himself for what he did. And she shouldn't be. There's nothing wrong with happiness. Happiness is one of the best feelings that there is because it won't normally throw you into the ground and stamp on you like another certain emotion; Love. The one emotion that I dreaded. The one emotion that could've been just around the corner for one of us.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for reading, anyone that read. I'm thankful. Honestly, I am. I'm only an unknown writer in the terrifying ocean of popular ones so I'm happy to see that people noticed my story.**_

 _ **618cipher: Thank you for that little heads up about not having read the book yet. Good to see that you enjoy it. And, don't worry. I'm still writing :P**_

 _ **Now, on with the story!**_

* * *

 _Ever since the awkward encounter, Mabel's been acting a bit weird. She'd just smirk at me and wouldn't talk to me if I was near Dipper. I wonder what's gotten into her lately. Was it because of the "hug" as to call it? I honestly don't know what to call it. It might not be a hug but rather just him tightly squeezing me._

"Hey, River. Wha'cha writin'?" Dipper appeared behind me, trying to read what I was writing over my shoulder but failing miserably because my handwriting it just too scruffy to comprehend. I'm surprised I can even read it myself.

"Hi, Isabella. (Phineas and Ferb reference) I'm writing words that are unable to comprehend. Why do you want to know, anyway?" Dipper just looked down at the floor then back at me as if he had something deep down he wanted to say. Maybe he just couldn't gather enough courage to tell anyone. Even so, why would he come to me to say? I mean, he has Mabel. Yet, then again, Mabel doesn't really listen all that well. Even if she did, she'd end up just making fun of Dipper. Okay, now I understand why he came to me to talk.

"Oh, uh. Nothing..." Dipper rubbed his arm and looked away, this time not looking back at me. Now, I know there's something he wants to say. He always rubs his arm when he has something embarrassing to tell someone. I know that purely from experience.

"Are you sure? You look like there's something on your mind." He sighed and flopped onto his bed right next to me. Don't ask why I'm sitting on Dipper's bed. It was just a coincidence that I hide my journal behind his bed. Oh, too much information. Sorry.

"Okay, you got me. There IS something on my mind." He admitted, looking down at his tattered blue bed cover and sighing. Dipper was undeniably adorable, I know that's a big thing to admit to a bunch of people who I don't know reading this, but I had to listen to him to make him trust me more than he already did. Nodding, I encouraged him to tell me what was troubling and he looked as if he was comfortable enough to tell me with his cute little half smile of cuteness. He's just so adorable at times! "Okay, I know that I can trust you. I may have only known you for a few weeks but you seem trustworthy to me so I'll tell you. You see... I, uh..."

"Go on, Dipper. I'm not judging you; I never judge anyone. Your secret's safe with me, Dip." I smiled in an encouraging way in hopes of making Dipper a TINY BIT more comfortable with talking to me.

"Uh... I have a... I have a crush on Wendy." He looked down, sighing and shaking his head. This surprised me. I knew he had a crush on someone but Wendy was... a bit too old for someone like Dipper. I mean, she's 15 and he's 12. I'm pretty sure my facial expression gave away what I was thinking since Dipper just stood up, continuing to stare at the floor and sighing again.

"I knew you'd find it weird. I should never have considered telling you. I don't even know you that well. I'm sure you'd tell your cousin now. Go ahead. You can ruin me all you want. You're just like Mabel." Dipper began to walk away but I grabbed his arm (at least I think I grabbed his arm) and stood up.

"Woah, woah, woah. Don't go jumping to conclusions, Dipper. I was just... expecting you to say something a bit different. I'm not gonna judge you for someone who you like. Only, I was expecting for you to say someone, you know... around your age..?"

"Oh, uh... I understand where you're coming from. Sorry for that..." He turned away from me but then looked back. "I just don't really like anyone who's around my age, y'know? Ugh. Who am I kidding? You'll probably think I'm a weirdo now because I have a crush on your cousin."

"Once again, don't jump to conclusions. Wendy probably wouldn't have a problem with you having a crush on her. She'd be totally cool with it. Just, stick to girls your age, okay Dip?" He looked a TINY BIT heart broken. Okay, I lied. He looked TOTALLY heart broken but he nodded and understood what I meant. "So, you wanna go downstairs now? We'll probably get in trouble if we stay up here for too long."

"Good point. Thanks for the talk. It's nice to have a girl around who understands me like you do." He hugged me again, this time without Mabel watching us, and dragged me downstairs. I don't think I got his little Wendy crush out of his head, but I think I knocked some sense into him. Ah, my life is going well. And- slammed my face into the door frame. Ah, still going good.


End file.
